


Falling in Love Under the Spanish Sun

by QueenMadds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Archaeology, Attractive Spencer Reid, BAU Team - Freeform, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daniel Jackson in Love, Dorks in Love, Dr. and Dr. in love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Daniel Jackson, Gay Spencer Reid, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nerds in Love, SG-1 Team - Freeform, Spencer Reid in love, Vacation, bau, doctors in love, sg1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: A chance meeting brings together two incredible men who fall in love over books and coffee on a warm Spanish day.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Falling in Love Under the Spanish Sun

Spencer hates the beach, so instead of going to a tropical beach for his vacation like Derek tried to convince him to do, he decided to go to Europe and go to museums and historical sites, one of his passions he rarely got to indulge.

Spain is something else. The sun pleasingly warms his head and shoulders, like a light fire caressing his skin, the old architecture transports him to a time long ago, and the gentle music from musicians at the corner brings a nearly indescribable atmosphere. A gentle breeze keeps the sun from becoming overpowering and harsh, it keeps this day idyllic, blissful, it carries the scent wafting out of the bakery he passes, adding another wonderful thing to this day.

He’s dressed down, compared to his usual clothing, wearing only slacks and a crisp white dress shirt. Something about this trip has melted away his tense and nervous energy, leaving him relaxed and more confident than he’s ever felt before, he feels like he belongs in this wonderful scene, not like his usual feeling of being some strange anachronism within the world.

Nestled between a cafe and a flower shop is a bookstore, the kind that is lovingly kept and full to the brim with old books.

A new book to relax with in the sun with a coffee and treat from the café are exactly what he needs today, whether he decides to make his way to a museum, find a vibrant street market or simply delight in reading in the gentle heat for the remainder of his day is unimportant, he has time.

The bell jingles sweetly and the scent of old books fills the air, the lighting is warm and dim, the sunlight beams through the windows illuminating dark wooden bookshelves, filled with history. Spencer wanders among the tall bookcases, first taking in the comforting ambience, then slowly beginning to look through the thousands of books. He finds himself in the archeology section, crammed with thick books from every corner of the world, tomorrow Spencer has a reservation to go to the Atapuerca archeological site, it would be nice to read more about it from a local perspective. He is lost in thought as he searches for books that would be relevant until someone jarringly knocks into him.

“Oh! Oh no!” A wonderful sounding voice cries out in shock while they latch onto Spencer’s arm trying to keep the man upright. Unfortunately, Spencer Reid is not known for his balance or coordination and with twin yelps, they end up tangled in a heap on the floor.

Spencer’s warm brown eyes lock with clear blue eyes through round glasses. The stranger’s long brown hair tickles his cheeks and Spencer is powerless to look away from the startlingly attractive face above him. Unconsciously his eyes dart down taking in the stranger’s attractive features on his well-defined face. His eyes jump back up, his face heats with the undeniable knowledge that he’s been caught checking out this unknown man. As though burned the man awkwardly scrambles up, then sweetly and _nervously?_ offers his hand to Spencer, whose brain seems to be lagging as he stares up at this angelic man in awe, his face illuminated by the warm light of the bookstore. Finally, his brain, which is normally working faster than his body can follow, catches up and shakes him out of his wonder long enough to finally accept the man's offered hand.

“I am so sorry about that, sometimes I get so involved in a book I forget about the rest of the world.” Spencer finally, and shouldn’t he be ashamed as an FBI agent to be so situationally unaware, notices the book clutched to his stranger’s chest.

“It’s okay, I completely understand. I do the same far more often than I’d like to admit.” Spencer attempts to comfort, and surprisingly it seems to work, a warm smile somehow makes the man look even better.

“A bookworm like myself I assume?” The gentle smile makes Spencer feel all warm inside, this must be the butterflies the rest of the team always talk about, he’s felt attraction before but all those times pale in comparison to now.

“You assume right, I’m Spencer Reid,” Spencer hesitates before nervously offering the man, who while roughly the same height seems so much bigger than his lanky frame, his hand.

A warm hand gently clasps his own, little of the usual discomfort he has when shaking hands is present.

“Daniel Jackson, what a coincident to end up bumping into another American here.” His smile relaxes Spencer in ways only his closest friends have ever managed.

“Are you here on vacation as well?” Spencer asked curiously as they both straightened their clothes and adjusted their long hair, though Spencer’s locks are a fair few inches longer than the strangers.

“Yes, I have some time off of base and I’ve been wanting to come here for years.” It was clear to Spencer that the subtle mention of a base, military, was so he wouldn’t find out down the line and get his feelings hurt by the forced distance if this meeting went anywhere.

“It is a similar situation for me, my Unit Chief decided our team needed a vacation and the opportunity to come here couldn’t be passed up.

Daniel smiled sweetly, “So, what were you looking for here?”

“I am going to the Atapuerca site tomorrow and wanted to get some more material about it to read today, that and I don’t often get to explore my love for history so any books I haven’t already read would be good too.”

“I love Atapuerca! I got to work on some of the digs around 8 years ago, it’s as good as people say it is. There are quite a few good books that talk about it. Let’s see… Oh this one starts with the Empúries site, then I know it has a lot of wonderful information about Atapuerca.” Daniel scans the books like Spencer was doing moments ago, and starts collecting books, “This one is garbage, I can’t believe anyone would print this trash, I think the only thing it’s good for is comedy! The inaccuracies, outdated information, and outright lies kill me.”

Seeing Daniel’s passion Spencer only falls deeper

“Are you an archeologist? Or do you work in a complementary field?”

“Ph.D. in archeology, also a linguist and historian,”

“Well Doctor Jackson, it's nice to meet you, I’m Spencer Reid, Ph.D.” Spencer left it at that wanting to appreciate what they have in common, not what sets him apart.

“Well then Spencer, how would you like to get a coffee together?” the handsome man asks nervously.

“That sounds wonderful,” they make their way to the cashier, quickly pay for their books and side by side make their to the sidewalk café next door.

They both get large mugs of sweet coffee with some pastries to snack on and sit at a small table that the sun warms perfectly. Their chairs are closer than Spencer would normally like, but it all just feels so comfortable, so right.

* * *

The sun is sitting low in the sky bathing them in warm golden light, when Spencer realizes they’ve spent the entire day at the café talking, it feels like both minutes and hours that they’ve know each other. It's all so new and exciting but has a comfort that usually takes years to develop. Looking into Daniel’s eyes, Spencer is hit by a realization that he doesn’t know what to do with, no matter how stunning Daniel looks, his mind and his heart are so much more beautiful, Spencer could have fallen in love with Daniel without ever seeing his face. Daniel’s blue eyes stare into his own, and Spencer feels _home_. It’s only been a day with this remarkable man but Spencer knows he cannot control the chemicals his brain makes – you can’t stop yourself from falling in love.

God to think that so soon after meeting Spencer is already thinking of crazy things like love, though as his mother always says to him, “Love is the most powerful force in the world, and true love cannot be stopped no matter the power opposing it. You have always based your life on facts and science but no science nor fact will stand a chance against this whirlwind. When the time comes you will fall inexplicably and irrationally, as all those who fall in love do.” Now sitting across from his angel glowing in the setting sun, Spencer knows his mom is right.

"Spencer," Daniel pauses as the two gather up all of their books, plates and coffee cups, "will you join me for dinner?"

Spencer is helpless in the fact of the other doctor's fragile hope, "I would be delighted."

As one they rise and chatting happily make their way through the warm streets of Spain.


End file.
